


On this winter's day

by Nijura



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mute peter, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: Peter was frozen in place and the men that stood around all looked at him. They all wore black suits except for the tie that was blood red and almost too bright against their chests.They looked at Peter curiously, as if waiting for him to make a move. Their faces seemed to say, “yes, come kid, try to be a hero.”One of the men, ironically the shortest of them stood in front of the kneeling one, holding a shiny silver gun.So this was an execution.Peter is just a poor young man living in Queens as his path crosses Tony Stark's and their fates are twisted forever.Will Tony ever hear Peter's voice or he be forever be silenced by his past.The story is sweeter than it sounds.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 426





	1. The mute boy

Winter basically sucks. Yes most people refer to it as the most beautiful or romantic season but that is not true.

Winter is cold, dark and mostly depressing. People get hurt a lot because they are tired all the time and basically don’t care, they just want to get done with the holidays.

For Peter it was much the same, he hated the cold season because it meant leaving the house in the dark, spending all daylight working and going home in the dark too.

Winter sucks.

Peter didn’t see much daylight either since he worked in a corner of the kitchen where he just cleaned plates, pots and utensils the entire day.

Once in a while he got to take the trash outside so he got a glimpse of the sun but that was like five seconds and he had to return to the restaurant quickly.

Peter worked hard to earn what little money his job paid and he was desperate for every cent. Life wasn’t good at the moment.

He dunked a glass into the water and scrubbed it clean, as usually droning out the yelling of the cooks and waiters.

He just washed, dried and stacked, anything else wasn’t really his job and he stuck to that mentality.

Peter glanced at the clock and almost smiled as he realized he only had to endure one more hour until his shift was over. He finished everything what was in the sink and went to dry the plates and stack them.

When it was finally done he dried his hands, put a bit of lotion on them and went to clock out. He didn’t talk to anyone. He never did.

He took his jacket from the locker and put his headphones in as he walked home.

It was a cold evening and he put his hood up numbing himself with the music that blasted in his ears. He was listening to five finger death punch as he walked down the damp street.

No one was around and that was good, he was at peace when he was alone.

Peter walked down the street feeling his left toes getting damp as the water seeped in from the soles of his shoes.

He sighed and rounded a corner stopping dead in his tracks.

In front of him was a group of men, they stood there looking down at another man who was kneeling on the wet pavement, his hands taped together in front of him and a gag in his mouth.

Even without saying anything Peter knew the man was begging for his life. When he saw Peter, his panicked gaze focused on him and he screamed behind his gag, begging him to help him.

Peter was frozen in place and the men that stood around all looked at him. They all wore black suits except for the tie that was blood red and almost too bright against their chests.

They looked at Peter curiously, as if waiting for him to make a move. Their faces seemed to say, “yes, come kid, try to be a hero.”

One of the men, ironically the shortest of them stood in front of the kneeling one, holding a shiny silver gun.

So this was an execution.

His brown eyes studied Peter and as the boy didn’t move is bearded mouth turned into a smile, “do you live here kid?”

Peter nodded and pointed at the building he lived in.

The man nodded and everyone stepped out of his way, holding the soon to be executed man back so Peter could pass. Peter did and just walked up to the building, he knew if he looked back he would be shot too.

Peter kept walking, listening to the music and staring straight ahead. The music mostly droned out all the other sounds but he could still hear the shot as it loudly echoed through the dark.

He flinched, like everyone would, but didn’t do much else. He didn’t speed up or slow down, he didn’t turn or walked away, no he went to the building, pulled out his keys and went inside.

He checked his mailbox finding several overdue bills and he sighed before going to the elevator only to find an out of order sign on it.

He stared at it for maybe a solid minute before he took the stairs. Sometimes his days just sucked from the start to the end.

Peter finally got to his apartment and inside. He threw his keys on the shelf next to the door and dropped his backpack before kicking his shoes off and going to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a can of cheap soda which he drank in a few big gulps. Even though he was calm on the outside, his heart was racing and he was wondering if those people would come after him now.

After all he had seen them all.

Peter took a few deep breaths and made himself a sandwich before sitting down on his bed, turning on his TV. His apartment was tiny and so he had no couch but a proper bed.

He had no friends and no one visited him so no need for any additional furniture.

As he was having dinner and watching some cartoons he listened to every noise the house would make. He was scared and at the same time weirdly numb.

Peter slept badly that night and when he got up the next morning he was still a bit paranoid. So much so that he didn’t even care that his shower went from hot to cold at least once every minute.

He washed himself and got dressed so he could head out to work but just when he was about to wolf down another sandwich, he got a message from his boss, telling him that they didn’t need him today so he could stay at home.

Peter was rather pleased about that so he enjoyed his breakfast and went out to go grocery shopping. He went to a nearby store, picked up a basket and began his shopping.

Since he didn’t have much money he bought simple and cheap stuff. He bought toast, beans in cans and some cheap meals. It wasn’t much but it would get him through the week.

When he was about to check out a man stood in front of him in line and frowned at his basket but didn’t say anything. Peter got checked out and the guy at the end put his stuff in a paper bag and handed it to Peter with a friendly smile.

Peter nodded politely and handed him the two dollars the cashier had given him back but the man refused and so he was on his merry way home.

To his surprise the elevator was already repaired and he had no new mail so he just rode up to his floor and went into the shoebox he called home.

“Welcome back.”

Peter froze and stared at the man who sat on his bed.

He wore an expensive suit and a goatee. It was the man with the gun.

Peter swallowed and after a few seconds of staring went through his normal routine of putting his keys down and taking off his shoes giving the man a look for not taking his off.

He went to the kitchen and put his bag on the counter to unpack.

The man stood and actually walked to the door taking his shoes off, revealing some bright orange socks.

He studied Peter, “your file said that you refuse to talk, I guess that information was correct then.”

Peter paused, his file? Since when does he have a file?

He turned to look at the man who chuckled, “I had to find out if you were a threat. Everyone would have done that, no they would have shot you I think.”

Peter raised an eyebrow and as he stored his food in the pantry he turned to look at the man. He didn’t know what he wanted from him.

“Oh well my name is Tony, I don’t want to bore you with the details but I normally don’t leave witnesses, but I don’t think you will be an issue, won’t you?”

Peter shook his head and Tony hummed.

“Why don’t you talk?”

Peter shrugged and grabbed another can of soda. He went to sit down and studied Tony. The man still smiled, “your file said that you lost your parents in a car accident and that your aunt threw you out.”

Peter shrugged again and took a sip from his drink.

Tony tilted his head, “are you scared of me?”

Peter looked at him and gave him a nod that said, “kind off.”

The man chuckled, “at least you are honest. Well as long as you keep quiet and I don’t mean that to mock you, you are safe. Farewell.”

Pete nodded and waved him goodbye. Tony left and closed the door and Peter honestly didn’t know what he had just gotten himself into.

The next few weeks were a bit weird but mostly quite nice and relaxing.

His boss only had him work four to five days a week and most of the time he had the weekends off, with pay. He got some nice coupons for some proper food and was able to do a small side job to earn some extra money.

His bills were mostly paid and he felt good.

An old acquaintance reached out to him and sold him his old camera for a few bucks and Peter loved it. He had always loved photography and in his free time he went out on the streets to take photos.

He even sold a few of them to the newspaper. His boss Mister Jamerson was an angry man who seemed even more angry when he found out that Peter didn’t talk.

He paid some good pocket money though.

When the snow came Peter was out almost every night capturing the winter with his camera and he almost enjoyed the cold and dark. He had almost forgotten about Tony and his murder until he stumbled about something else.

He was at the harbour, sneaking around to capture a nice picture of the moon over the water when he heard noises.

He followed them and frowned when he saw a large container and a familiar group of well-dressed men around it. They were talking and Peter was too far away to hear anything.

He was curious though so he stayed in his hideout and watched them.

The container was opened and ton of ice came out of it. A man dressed like a worker grabbed a shovel and freed a few large metal boxes from the ice and they were pulled out.

Peter had seen enough movies to know where this was going so he slowly moved away but froze when he realized that a huge man stood behind him.

Peter gasped as he was grabbed but didn’t get away, the man grabbed his camera and lifted him by the front of his shirt before he carried him towards the group.

The men looked at him and a few of them whispered as they recognized him.

“What is this about?”

Tony stepped forward and frowned at Peter and then his camera.

Peter tensed but quickly shook his head.

“Oh so you didn’t spy on us?”

Peter made a face that basically said, “technically I did.” Tony raised an eyebrow and took the camera, “did you take pictures?”

Peter shook his head and looked at Tony pleadingly. The man sighed and looked through the pictures on the camera.

He chuckled, “oh my, those are beautiful Peter. I wouldn’t recommend going to a place like this at night tough.”

The man put Peter down but kept a strong hand on his shoulder.

“It might kill you someday.”

Peter blushed and Tony laughed, he handed him the camera back.

“I should get you a proper one, if you promise not to spy on me again. Well I mean during business hours.”

He gave him a wink and Peter’s blush reached his hairline. A few men muttered something but Tony ignored them.

“Happy, please get Peter home, will you?”

The man holding Peter nodded and took him away to an expensive car. Peter was driven home by the man and he knew he stayed until he had entered his apartment because he peeked out of the window and the car had still been there.

True to his words Peter received a new camera the next Monday and he was stunned. It wasn’t only the camera but also different lenses, cleaning supplies, a proper backpack and a tripod.

It was amazing and he tried it all out.

It was weird though that this stranger would do this for him, he could easily kill him to make sure Peter didn’t rat him out to the police but instead he bought him gifts.

He should thank Tony if he ever got the chance.

Peter took his camera out at night and took so many photos. A few got published a few he only kept for himself. He even had them professionally printed so they would look proper.

He also noticed that he was being followed.

A man, not always the same one, was always around Peter trying to make it look like a coincidence but he knew. This was one of Tony’s guys.

That gave him an idea.

He bought some nice paper and picked out some of his best photos and wrote a thank you letter to Tony.

A thank you card or a small note would have probably been enough but that didn’t feel right to him.

So he sat down and wrote in his best handwriting.

_Dear Tony_

_Thank you for the gift and all you are doing for me, I know it is you who made my boss less of an asshole and who sent me the coupons._

_Those were great by the way I didn’t have fruit in like months or so, honestly I am surprised I haven’t died of scabies already._

_I hope you don’t do these things out of pity for me because you and I are better than that, but rest assured I am grateful for everything._

_I don’t know what it is you are doing for a living but I can imagine it, I don’t judge and I don’t really care, I just send you my best wishes and hope you stay safe._

_Again thank you._

_Yours Peter_

Once the letter was finished he put it and the pictures in a large envelope and brought it downstairs. He looked around and found the man that was currently watching him.

The guy looked terribly startled when Peter waved at him but Peter didn’t care he rushed over and held out the envelope that said, “To Tony.”

The man understood and took it from Peter who was positive that Tony would receive it shortly.

Peter didn’t think he would get anything for Christmas, he hadn’t for almost three years now.

He opened the box that had been delivered to and clearly addressed to him with a curious smile.

A gasp escaped him as he saw the various items in the box. A pair of brand new sneakers, a set of cool T-shirts and Lego playset.

It was amazing and he immediately put on one of the shirts before sitting down and trying on the sneakers. They fitted him really well and felt good on his feet.

He was so happy and searched the box for a note or a card.

Finally he found it and read through the note but he also found something else. It was a phone, already charged and it had service.

There were three numbers saved inside.

Tony, Emergency, Apocalyptic Emergency.

Peter chuckled at that and read the note.

_Dear Peter_

_Thank you for the letter and the pictures, I liked them a lot. You are so talented and I am glad you are happy with your gift._

_Merry Christmas Peter, I am thinking of you._

_Yours only Tony_

Peter found his face heated up when he read it and smiled picking up the phone.

He messaged Tony, thanking him for the gifts and then on a whim he sent him a selfie with his presents. Once he had sent it he quickly put the phone down taking a few deep breaths.

After he calmed his nerves a little bit he took off the sneakers put them next to the door and went to the kitchen to get his Christmas dinner.

It was some sushi he had gotten with a coupon and as he sat on his bed, watching Home Alone, he ate it while glancing at the phone ever so often.

When a soft ping sounded from the phone he almost threw his plate away from being so startled. He carefully swallowed and put his plate down before picking up the phone.

What he saw made him blush again.

It was Tony, holding a glass of wine and behind him were the photographs Peter had made, framed on a wall. He was so happy and proud that he laughed and turned off the TV.

He quickly wrote, “merry Christmas Tony.”

“Merry Christmas to you too Peter, how are you doing?”

“Great, I am having dinner.”

“Oh really? What are you having?”

“Sushi.”

“Sushi? Well that is exotic but I like it, doesn’t really fit Christmas though, does it?”

“Haha yes but I cannot afford or cook a whole turkey.”

The next answer took a while.

“Do you want to come to dinner tomorrow? You can have all the turkey you want.”

Peter stared at the text for a long, long time.

He texted back after solid five minutes.

“Only if there is apple pie too.”


	2. Silent friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter for you guys   
> Tony and Peter a bonding and eating a lot   
> I hope you enjoy it

Peter walked into the mansion and he had to swallow. It wasn’t hard to figure out what Tony did for a living but hell he must be good at it.

Everything seemed expensive and exquisite.

Even the stupid carpet.

He looked down at his new sneakers and though they were a lot nicer than his old ones, he still felt underdressed.

He still stood in the doorway because honestly he didn’t know what to do. He clutched his jacket with his hands and didn’t dare to step on the expensive flooring.

“Master Peter, if you would come inside so I can take care of you.”

The young man jumped and looked at the older man that held the door. He wore a nice and pleasant smile on his face and his accent was clearly British.

Hesitantly Peter walked inside, wincing at how his sneakers left wet spots on the floor.

“My name is Jarvis I take care of Mr Stark so no need to be shy.”

Peter nodded quickly and after staring at Jarvis’ outstretched hand for a second he quickly slipped out of his jacket and handed it to him.

Jarvis hung it in a closet and guided Peter into a small dining room. Honestly Peter was glad, he feared that they would sit at a super large table where he would have to phone Tony to understand what he says.

This was a table that would fit maybe six people at max and the two settings on the table were facing each other. Peter would sit exactly in front of Tony.

He felt a bit uneasy but at the same time happy so he figured that he was just a little anxious. He looked at Jarvis who smiled and pulled out a chair for him.

“Please sit, Mr Stark will be with you in a minute, he needs to finish dressing up.”

Peter just sat down with a chuckle, he liked Jarvis, as Tony entered.

He made a face at his butler, “you make it sound like I am a teenage girl trying to find the best dress for the occasion.”

Jarvis smiled politely but there was a certain gleam in his eyes, “well Sir has always insisted on keeping his youthfulness.”

Peter chuckled again and Jarvis walked off while Tony sighed and took his seat.

“Ignore him, he thinks just because he changed my diapers he gets to roast me.”

Peter smiled at him, showing how amused and relaxed he was. Tony seemed to like it.

“Is it correct that you are twenty-three?”

Peter gave him a nod and Tony hummed as he grabbed a bottle of wine.

“Then will you have a glass with me?”

Peter shook his head, he didn’t like alcohol and hated people who got drunk irresponsibly. Tony seemed to sense that this was more than just a general dislike for wine and nodded.

He poured himself a glass, “I already thought you might not want any.”

Jarvis walked in and gave Tony a disapproving look, “Sir it is rude to pour yourself a drink first. The guest shall always be served first.”

Tony rolled his eyes and Peter chuckled as Jarvis poured Peter a glass of water and then put a can of soda down for him. It was Peter’s favourite kind but not the cheap one he always bought but it was a name brand soda.

Peter looked at it, astonished and Tony chuckled, “go ahead.” With a big smile Peter cracked open the can and took a large sip. He let out a sigh and smiled happily.

This was the best ever.

Tony watched with a smile, he couldn’t believe that something so simple as a soda could make someone so happy. He wished he still had this kind of innocence inside of him.

Peter put the can down and his eyes widened as Jarvis began to put the food on the table. There were mashed potatoes, peas and even something he didn’t recognize.

Tony smiled at him, “Jarvis has spent some time in Germany so he started to serve red cabbage to turkey, it is really good.” Peter nodded and gasped when the turkey was finally revealed, it looked so good.

“I know it isn’t as big as in the movies but it is of high quality and I got guaranteed that the beast was a dick so it will taste even better.”

Peter laughed and Jarvis served him a plate piled up with food. It was so amazing and smelled like it was prepared by the gods.

His mouth watered and Tony laughed.

“Peter if you don’t want us to say a prayer or something, then just eat.”

Peter nodded and started to wolf down the food like he had been starving for weeks. Jarvis and Tony exchanged looks before the butler retreated to the kitchen.

Tony ate a lot slower but he kept watching Peter, it was so amazing and a bit sad to watch how he devoured the food. They ate in silence until they were both finished.

Tony smiled at Peter, “are you ready for dessert or do you want the rest of the turkey?”

Peter looked at the turkey but shook his head, he wanted that apple pie. The older man nodded and called for Jarvis.

The butler was happy to serve them their dessert and Peter was stunned.

He kind of expected a slice of apple pie with a bit of ice cream maybe but not this. He was actually served a complete apple pie. Granted it was a lot smaller than the usual pie size but it was a whole pie for him.

He swallowed and looked up at Tony who was served a slice of pie with some ice cream and whipped cream. It looked tiny compared to what Peter had received.

Jarvis of course also served Peter whipped cream and ice cream and it was the best dessert he had ever seen in his life.

He ate as much as possible and he felt really bad when he didn’t finish it all but Tony and Jarvis assured him that this was okay.

After the dinner was done and Peter’s belt felt surprisingly tight Tony took him to a living room and let him decide on a movie to watch.

Peter was so content that he fell asleep halfway through it.

The next morning he was woken by the sun peeking through the heavy drapes but he didn’t feel like moving.

The bed felt like it was made by angels and smelled like lavender. He felt like a prince.

A knock sounded from the door and Peter suddenly realized that this was not a dream but that he was still at Tony’s.

He quickly sat up and got out of bed.

Someone had undressed him and put a pyjama on him, his guess was that it had been Jarvis because he couldn’t picture Tony being as patient as to close all the buttons.

He opened the door and the butler stood there, smiling at Peter.

“Good morning Master Peter, did you sleep well?”

Peter nodded and Jarvis seemed genuinely happy.

“I am glad to hear that, now would you like some breakfast? If you want you can have the leftovers from yesterday.”

Peter’s eyes lit up and he followed Jarvis downstairs, Tony was already in the kitchen, not wearing a suit for once. He looked at Peter and smiled, putting the newspaper down he was reading.

“Good morning, you look cute with your hair like this.”

Peter blushed and tried to push down his unruly locks that probably looked like a birds nest right now. Tony laughed and Jarvis made him sit down.

The table was filled with normal breakfast items but also with leftover that Peter gladly preyed at. He just loved Jarvis cooking and he really wanted to tell him that.

He looked at the butler and got his attention. Jarvis looked at him with a smile, “yes Master Peter?”

That was when Peter realized that he couldn’t, he just couldn’t speak. His smile fell and Jarvis got concerned, “is everything alright?”

He walked up to him and took off his gloves before taking Peter’s hand in his own.

Peter actually teared up at that. It had been so long since someone had taken care of him or just genuinely been nice to him.

He let out a sob and hugged the older man. He felt silly and childish for that but he couldn’t help it.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Tony hurry around the table and kneeling next to him. Peter let go of Jarvis and hugged Tony too.

After a while he realized that he wasn’t in the kitchen anymore. Instead Tony had moved them to a living room and was lying with him comfortably on the couch.

It was broad and long enough for them to lie on it outstretched and Peter felt so embarrassed. He opened his eyes and looked at Tony who just gave him a soft smile.

“It is alright, I know life is hard sometimes and for others it is so for longer than necessary. I am sorry you have to suffer the way you do Peter. If you need help, just let me know.”

Peter sniffed and gave him a questioning look.

“Why? Simple, because I want to help you Peter. It might sound weird since we hardly know each other, but I like you, I adore you and I am a lonely old man.”

Peter laughed at that but there were a few sobs between that.

Tony patted his head.

“Hey it is true. I am living with Jarvis and he is not really a party animal you know.”

Peter smiled and looked up at the older man, he didn’t understand where his kindness came from, but he also didn’t want to question it.

Maybe it was due to his job that Tony just wanted to do something kind to a stranger. Peter sighed and put his head down as he soaked up all the warmth and affection Tony was willing to share with him.

The weeks after the dinner were the best Peter had had in a long time. His job was easy and he met up with Tony twice a week for dinner and he and Jarvis really went out of their way for him.

He felt so loved and treasured he hugged them often to thank them. For the first time in years he made an effort to go back to speaking but he just couldn’t.

He knew that he was physically fine but the blockage in his brain was still too big and powerful for him to overcome. He was considering therapy but he would have to ask Tony to pay for it and he was already doing so much for him so he didn’t.

They were having another dinner and Peter just loved the stew Jarvis had made when Tony cleared his throat to get Peter’s attention. The boy looked up and smiled at him.

“Well ah Peter I want to ask you something. I am hosting a party in two weeks and would like to invite you as my guest. It will be nice and quiet with good food and you can stay in one of my guest rooms afterwards.”

Peter looked at him with a frown before picking at his shirt.

“I will get you a suit, if you don’t want me to buy you one I can get you a rental. I actually own a tailor shop you know.”

Peter smiled and nodded, he had never been to a party so fancy that a suit was required but if Tony asked him to attend he would try to. It must be important to Tony since he asked him.

Tony seemed happy with his answer and two weeks later Peter looked at himself critically. He wore a black suit that didn’t look unlike the one Tony always seemed to wear.

It made him feel both flattered and also kind of owned.

It was a really weird feeling.

Happy was standing behind him and waiting for him to finish.

When Peter finally turned around and walked up to the man with a slightly unsure smile Happy pulled a box from his coat.

“Boss wants you to wear that too.”

Peter was always amazed when Happy talked to him, it happened so rarely that it really fascinated him. He had met the man a dozen times until he had heard him talk and up until then he had believed that he was mute too.

Peter took the box and opened it, finding a Rolex in it. He gaped openly at the watch and shook his head slightly. It was the classic gold and looked like it was worth more than his entire existence.

It probably was.

Happy helped him put it on and now Peter really felt owned but not in a bad way.

They got to the car and Happy drove Peter to the house which was busy with many expensive cars and limousines arriving at the front door.

Peter was awestruck by this and when it was finally his turn to get out he felt like a celebrity going up the stairs to the building.

He was greeted by staff that was obviously hired only for this one night and went inside to greet Jarvis and Tony.

Tony was surrounded by a crowd of people so he just waved at him and walked over to Jarvis who handed him a glass of some non-alcoholic drink that looked like Champaign.

Jarvis smiled at him, “hold your head up high Master Peter, you are almost royalty here.” He winked at him and walked away to serve other guests.

Peter chuckled and sipped his drink before strolling over to the buffet. Some women watched him with eagle eyes but he didn’t pay them any mind.

Chances were that they thought him to be too young to drink alcohol and he was used to this by now. He was so terribly baby faced.

Finally after almost an hour of Peter snacking away at the food Tony managed to approach him. He was still followed by a small crowd of people who looked like they would immediately bow down to kiss his ass if he asked them to.

Peter smiled at Tony and Tony returned it.

“Hey kid, how are you? Is the food alright? It is not Jarvis cooking but I think it is still good.”

Peter nodded and the people following Tony gave him some death glares and a young, pretty woman started to giggle and then laughing.

“That is him? That is the reason why you don’t come to see the girls anymore? You got a puppy?”

Peter looked confused and some other guests around them started to laugh too.

Tony frowned a bit and put a hand around Peter and on his shoulder. He didn’t seem like it but Peter could feel the anger coming from him and it did scare him a little bit.

“What is so funny?”

The woman stopped laughing and soon the others did too. She seemed very full of herself which did surprise Peter a little bit.

“Well if you wanted to do an underage tight little ass I could have given you plenty of those.”

Her smile was so condescending that even Peter got angry.

“And they would all be a lot less plain than this one.”

Tony gritted his teeth as the people started to laugh again. Peter honestly wondered if they had a death wish, considering that Tony was rich enough to kill all of them and get away with it.

He sighed and looked at Tony, he gave him a brilliant smile before he got on his toes to kiss him. It wasn’t a deep filthy kiss but also not a shy children’s kiss.

The people gasped and Peter smirked at Tony giving him a wink.

He looked at Jarvis who stood close by and held out his empty glass. The butler smiled and filled it with Champaign for him.

Peter didn’t have any intention to drink it so he walked up to that woman, who was only a little bit taller to him thanks to her heels and poured the entire glass out over her head.

Everyone around them stared in shock and Peter handed his glass to Jarvis before taking Tony’s hand and guiding him away from those leeches.

The entire room was silent he noticed and even the band had stopped playing so he walked up to the band and gave them a stern look, clicking his fingers like a douche before turning to Tony.

He wanted to dance.

Tony understood and with a broad smile he placed a quick kiss on Peter’s cheek before twirling him around just because.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit short I know but I liked it   
> Please tell me what you think down below


	3. The loud love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chapter   
> I hope you like it

Tony had considered himself old for a while now, of course being in his early forties wasn’t really that old, but it seemed too far away from his twenties for comfort.

With Peter he felt like a teenager again.

The boy was amazing, he was almost twenty years younger than him but if he wanted to he was more mature than Tony and a lot smarter.

If Peter wanted to he could also be a thirteen year old but that rarely happened and Tony was a bit glad because it made him feel like a grandpa.

But despite everything Peter had become his everything. He had not said it out loud yet but he loved the boy. He loved how his eyes lit up whenever he was happy or excited. He loved how much he loved good food and good movies.

He loved listening to him laugh when he watched stupid videos on the internet. He loved how he kept Jarvis company and helped him with his chores.

Because yes, Peter had moved in with him.

Never in his entire life would he have guessed that he, the one and only Tony Stark would have his kind of boyfriend move in less than half a year after meeting him.

To his credit Peter had only reluctantly agreed to it and he insisted on doing his part to warrant his stay. He didn’t want to leech of Tony so he helped Jarvis with his chores.

If he wasn’t doing that or spending time with Tony he was busy studying to get his high school diploma. That was when Tony noticed that the boy was crazy smart.

Peter only rarely asked for his help and did almost everything by himself and was almost always right the first time he tried. His math skills were amazing.

He sucked at Spanish though and by sucked he meant he needed to actually put some work into it, which still made him superior to Tony.

Times were rather interesting and Tony was looking forward to the next chapter of their life together.

Peter smiled as he studied the chessboard in front of him.

He waited for Jarvis to make his move. The butler was surprisingly good at chess, but when he learned that it was him who taught Tony how to play he understood a lot about the man.

Peter viewed him as partly as a grandfather and partly a parent to him. He was definitely a parent to Tony.

With Tony, it was a bit weird. Ever since they kissed things had changed between them but not in a bad way. They were closer and more open to each other but didn’t always do typical couple stuff.

Peter wasn’t even sure if they were a couple. They never shared a bed and besides walking arm in arm and sharing kisses they didn’t do much. Not that he wanted to complain, he loved the things they did, they just made him wonder once in a while.

Jarvis walked by and looked at the board before moving one of his towers. Peter smiled and thought about his next move.

He chewed on his lip while staring at the pieces when a man walked in, he was dressed in a suit that was similar to those Tony’s men wore but instead of a red tie, he wore a grey one.

He studied Peter with a raised eyebrow before turning to Jarvis, “I have a message for Stark, my boss wants to talk to him.”

Jarvis looked unimpressed, “well Mr Stark is in the office, I have no idea how you got inside and why you came here. Please leave.”

The man glared at him and Peter felt the tension in the air.

With a swift motion he pulled a gun from his jacket and he surely wanted to shoot Jarvis but the butler was faster. He grabbed his wrist, pushing it aside so the attacker shot the dishwasher and Peter let out a scream.

Jarvis looked completely calm as he pulled them man close to knee him in the stomach and hit him in the face with his elbow.

His attacker went to the floor like wet towel and Jarvis straightened, took the gun apart, putting its parts on the counter so he could hug Peter.

“Are you alright? I am so sorry you had to see this Master Peter.”

Peter was so shocked he couldn’t even cry.

Jarvis took him away and two of Tony’s men went in to get the guy and Peter was brought to his room.

He was on the bed while Jarvis ran a hand through his hair, Peter had been sure the man would kill Jarvis and as always it seemed like his thoughts were openly displayed on his face so Jarvis chuckled.

“I was in the Army once Peter, no one just kills me. Thank you for your concern.”

Peter blushed a bit and averted his gaze. 

Jarvis put a hand on his cheek and smiled at him warmly, “do you need anything? Tony will be back soon so he will take care of everything, but if you need anything till then, please let me know.”

Peter gave him a smile but he didn’t need anything so Jarvis left and he pulled the covers up to his nose. His phone vibrated and pulled it out of his pocket to read the text.

It was Tony of course.

“Peter are you alight? Did you get hurt? Please tell me you are fine.”

Peter smiled and sent him a selfie before texting back.

“I am fine Tony, Jarvis got attacked not I. The man wanted to kill him and I just got the biggest scare of my life out of it.”

Tony’s reply was almost immediate, but this time he called which was weird because well, Peter didn’t talk.

Peter took the call anyway.

“Peter I am so glad you are fine, I will be home in fifteen minutes. I am so sorry this happened, I swear this was a one-time incident. I will make sure that the people who let that happen will get punished.”

Peter frowned a bit but then he realized what was up. Tony was scared he would lose Peter. He thought that Peter might now be too scared to stay with him.

Peter wished he could tell Tony how sweet he was and that he didn’t have to worry.

“I will hang up again, I just…didn’t feel like telling you that over text.”

They both hung up and Peter texted him immediately.

“I will not leave you Tony, I still feel safe and I want to stay with you. Please don’t worry so much.”

They kept texting until Tony arrived, he then soon walked into the room and hugged Peter. He hugged him back and they stayed for a while like this, they needed to be close with each other.

After what felt like an hour Tony let go of Peter and kissed him, “I will take care of this, no one gets to endanger you. I will make sure they pay.”

Peter just nodded and returned the kiss. He was still scared but with Tony back he felt a lot safer. Tony got up and left him, leaving Happy outside of Peter’s door.

That kind of irked him, he knew Tony meant well, but he thought he was seriously overreacting. He stepped out of the room and Happy looked at him.

They shared a look like always and just walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Jarvis was nowhere in sight and so he went ahead and boiled some water for tea. He took out two cups and looked at Happy his eyebrows raised.

His bodyguard shook his head so he put one cup back and waited for his tea. The house was surprisingly quiet and it unnerved Peter. He sipped his tea, glancing at the clock many times.

Happy seemed calm and just stood there, leaning against the wall.

Finally Peter snapped.

He put down his cup so hard some of the tea spilled over the edge and he gave Happy an intense look. The man still looked calm, but he sighed and shifted a little.

“They are questioning the attacker Peter. Jarvis and Tony don’t take kindly to being threatened; as soon as they can they will talk to you about it.”

Peter sighed but he didn’t really calm down, this was a strange and unusual situation for him.

They waited for over an hour in the kitchen, Peter was pacing around and he could tell that Happy was getting annoyed too. He couldn’t tell if it was his pacing or the situation though.

Finally the door opened and Tony walked in.

Peter all but leapt at him, hugging him tightly. Tony caught him and hugged him just as tightly. It was quiet for a while before Tony sighed, “I am sorry Peter, I am so, so sorry.”

Peter looked up at him with wet eyes and read his expression. His eyes widened and he started to shake his head and cling to Tony.

The older man sighed heavily, “Peter I have to go, I am sorry but this is how things are. I have to deal with this. Jarvis almost got killed and you could have been too. I will not let that stand.”

Peter shook his head again and he clung to Tony’s shirt. He didn’t want him to go, he knew something bad would happen, he just knew it.

Tony gave him a look and tried to pry his hands off his shirt, “no Peter I have to go, please let me. I have to take care of this. You promised not to interfere with my work.”

Peter shook his head, crying and Happy had to come and hold him back because he just refused to let Tony go. He was his boyfriend and he wanted him safe.

Tony walked to the door and Peter let out a sound of protest that actually made the other man pause, but since nothing else made it out of Peter’s throat he left.

Happy had to take Peter to his room and though he wasn’t locked in, he was forbidden to leave, forcing him to pace in his room now.

This was not good, he had to help Tony. He didn’t know how he should do it but he knew he had to.

Peter let out a breath and went to the window to look outside. It was dark and the snow was almost all melted away. Spring was waiting to come and he would celebrate its arrival with Tony.

He spun around and grabbed his backpack, he put his camera in in and some other things he deemed useful, now he had to find a way out of his little prison.

Happy was in the hallway as Peter opened the door, he had put his backpack next to it so his bodyguard wouldn’t see it right away. He peeked out with a worried look and Happy sighed, obviously annoyed.

“Nothing changed Peter, go back inside.”

Peter shook his head and gestured him to hurry up and come inside. Happy followed but he didn’t seem thrilled. Peter took him to the bathroom and pointed at a spider and Happy gave him a look.

“Really? A spider? I thought you liked them.”

Peter nodded and smiled at him. He threw the door shut and locked it not believing that this actually worked before he grabbed his backpack and ran.

Happy would get out of there quickly and he didn’t have much time. He went to the large garage and swallowed as he saw his options. Tony had bought him a small used car that looked like a rotten tooth between all the shiny high end cars that lived in here too.

Peter had thanked him a lot and he used it to go around unnoticed but it was everything but fast. He ran over to one of the motorbikes Tony had but never used.

He thought himself too old for this shit but had given Peter a few lessons on them because Peter had wanted to try. He almost freaked out but it seemed like the best choice here.

He grabbed a leather jacket and even put in the effort to put on the leather pants before putting on the helmet.

As the garage door slowly opened he was already sitting and drove off making the men trying to block him jump out of the way.

They yelled after him but for some reason the front gate was open. He sped up and rushed through as the men reported to Jarvis that he was gone.

The butler simply smiled and told them to go back to their posts.

Peter rode through the streets until he realized something, he had no idea where to go. He stopped at the side of the road and took off his helmet to think.

He was so screwed, he had no idea what to do. With a sigh he pulled out his phone to check where he was and found a message on his phone.

It was an address and it came from Jarvis.

He smiled and looked the address up before putting his helmet back on. Now he knew where to go.

Peter had always been flexible with good endurance and he was stronger than he looked but climbing a building without any gear was exhausting and he hated it.

He had snuck past the guards that were everywhere to get on the roof of the warehouse Tony was in and judging by the other car the guy he wanted to kill too.

He managed to get up to a window and peeked inside.

Inside a group of men was gathered they stood in a row opposite of each other. Their leaders stood a bit closer and apparently were talking to each other.

Peter pulled his camera out and snapped a picture, he then looked around and smiled. He opened a latch and climbed into the warehouse onto a small platform.

He lay flat on his front as he slowly moved forward to get closer to the meeting.

Finally he could hear the men talk.

“Stark I want to go home, we have been at this for long enough. Maybe it was one of my men but I didn’t order him to do this. If I did I would have let you know it was me.”

Peter peeked over the edge, pulling out his camera to take a few more shots as Tony replied.

“I am tired of your bullshit Rogers. I tortured him myself and he told me everything and for fuck’s sake buy a shirt that fits you, you look like you have huge boobs.”

A few people snickered and Peter did so too. The man, Rogers, Peter noticed was wearing a suit jacket but no dress shirt underneath, instead he wore a really tight fitting T-shirt.

Peter aimed his camera at him when he noticed something. On a platform a little above himself there was movement. A man dressed in black got in position with a rifle and Peter didn’t have to be a genius to know where it was aimed.

His eyes widened as he looked down and he could see how Rogers retreated a bit, making Tony move a little forward so he was more in the centre of things.

Peter couldn’t let that happen.

He put his camera down and got up, taking off his backpack and throwing it at the man. The guy hissed and frowned at Peter who immediately climbed up to him, trying to push him off.

The man was a lot stronger and better trained than Peter so they wrestled a bit before he was thrown on the floor. Peter turned on his stomach to get up but the man placed his boot on his back to pin him down. He quickly went back to aiming at Tony again.

Peter could see everything and even though he tried to dislodge the man he couldn’t.

“Tony!”

Everyone looked up at them and Tony, as well as his men, looked at Peter in shock. Then all hell broke loose.

Tony was tackled by Rogers and the men pulled out their guns to shoot each other. The man that held Peter down cussed and pulled him up by his hair to punch him in the face.

Peter gasped and his back hit the railing, to his horror he lost his balance and toppled over, letting out a scream as he dangled on the edge of the platform.

The man glared at Peter, “because of you little shit everything went wrong.”

He placed a boot on Peter’s hand without applying any pressure and smiled at him, “you might survive the fall pretty boy, but you will wish you didn’t.”

Peter stared at the man in horror, he was right if he fell he would break his legs and probably a lot more.

He looked down and saw the men fighting, they all seemed to wrestle with each other and he couldn’t spot Tony among them. He wanted to know if he was alright.

“Oh they won’t help you, you little cunt.”

Peter looked back and the man lifted his foot, to stomp on his fingers but a shot sounded incredibly loud in the air and the man fell forward, off the platform in a blur of red.

He gasped and just when he thought his arms would finally give out someone grabbed his wrists and pulled him up.

“You are a fucking idiot kid.”

Peter smiled, “Happy!”

He hugged the startled bodyguard tightly. Happy sighed and returned the hug just as tightly.

“Come on we need to get down.”

Peter nodded and grabbed his stuff before Happy led him away to a ladder, which they used to climb down.

The men had stopped their fight, some lay on the ground and Peter didn’t look at them, some were standing around but it was clear that more of Tony’s guys were standing than of Roger’s.

Happy put a hand on Peter’s shoulder to stop him from getting too close. Peter had no desire to, he just needed to know if Tony was alright.

He looked at Happy who sighed, “Tony, I got him, he is safe.”

Peter swallowed anxiously and finally Tony walked out behind one of his taller men. His suit was torn and he had a black eye along with some cuts on his forehead.

He slowly walked up to Peter and after giving him his most stern look for about five seconds he hugged him tightly.

“You said my name. Gods Peter you scared me to death.”

Peter hugged him back just as tight, letting out a quiet sob, he had feared the worst.

“I love you,” he whispered and Tony pulled him into a deep kiss before picking him up and carrying him outside to the car.

They sat in the car so close with each other, that they actually shared a seatbelt and Tony alternated between kissing and whispering sweet things to Peter.

When they arrived at the mansion Jarvis gave Tony a stern look before getting him an ice pack and something to take care of the wounds.

Peter sat in a chair next to Tony, leaning against his shoulder.

He smiled and held Tony’s hand while Jarvis worked.

When he was finished Tony almost exploded with the news.

“Peter spoke!”

Jarvis looked taken aback and then mildly concerned at Tony, as if he might have a seizure. He even put a hand on his forehead.

“He did, it was amazing.”

Peter chuckled and blushed, but remained quiet. Jarvis winked at him and stepped back to discard of the used gauze. Tony smiled at Peter and took him upstairs.

“Do you want to…take a bath?”

Peter looked at Tony surprised, they never had engaged in anything even close to making love. He blushed and nodded, he would love to get to know him better and more intimately.

Tony took Peter to his room and showed him the bathroom. It was something out of those rich people magazines. The tiles looked more expensive than anything and the shower was big enough to fit at least three people while the tub looked like it was also a whirlpool.

Peter loved it.

Tony smiled and let the tub fill up, turning to Peter, “if you want a bubble bath that is fine with me but then we cannot use the whirlpool setting. So should I put some in?”

Peter shook his head, he wanted to use the whirlpool, he wanted it so badly.

The tub filled up and they began to undress but while Tony just stripped and hopped into the water, Peter hesitated. He still stood there, gripping the waistband of his boxers.

Tony looked up to him and smiled, “I won’t be mad if you have a change of heart Peter, or if you want to get a bathing suit.”

Peter blushed and thought about it, he wanted to do this with Tony and he loved the older man, he was just so damn insecure all of a sudden.

Compared to him Tony was well defined, he looked like experience mixed with sex appeal. He on the opposite still looked like a lanky, awkward teenager.

Tony suddenly held out his hand and after hesitating for a second, Peter took it. Tony kissed the back of it, then pulled Peter down to kiss him properly.

“I would never do anything, you don’t agree with, no matter what we do or how far we get, you can always stop me and I will immediately do so.”

Peter blushed and smiled at him, “Tony.”

Tony smiled so happily and warmly at him, “I swear by my life. Now if it isn’t too much, will you give me the honour of joining me in this tub I rarely use?”

Peter nodded and pushed down his boxers to quickly get into the water. He was blushing bright red but he didn’t feel uncomfortable.

He smiled at Tony and Tony smiled back.

“You are a special one Peter.”

Peter looked down, embarrassed and Tony chuckled, “lets relax a bit shall we?”

Peter was panting.

They were still sitting in the tub, Peter had his chest against Tony’s back as the older man’s hands roamed his body, the bubbles were going and he held his little lover in place as they teased them.

Tony also had a soft washcloth he was running over Peter’s body. He nipped at his neck, kissing him and whispering sweet words to him.

Peter had never been this aroused in his life. His cock was standing hard between his legs and he was sure that Tony was some kind of sorcerer who did this to him.

His big hands rubbed the inside of Peter’s thighs and ever so often brushed over his more sensitive parts.

Tony kissed his neck, “are you feeling good?” Peter nodded gasping when Tony’s fingers brushed over his sensitive tip. This was surely no accident.

Tony smiled, “should we move to the bed?”

Peter looked at him and gave a single nod. That was enough for Tony who lifted him up and out of the water.

He grabbed a towel and Peter was dried off rather quickly, he was more damp than dry but that was fine with him. Tony did the same to himself before picking Peter up again and carrying him to the bed.

Peter loved Tony’s bed, it was the right mix of soft and hard and he never wanted to leave it again. Tony smiled and kissed his nose, “I love how you look on my bed Peter, like you were made to lie there and be pleased by me.”

He kissed him and Peter eagerly returned the kiss.

“You are mine, right?”

Peter nodded, smiling at him.

“And I am yours?”

Peter nodded again and softly whispered, “yes, Tony.”

Tony growled and kissed him again, pushing his tongue into his mouth and exploring it as much as he wanted. They only broke the kiss when they ran out of air and Tony sat back.

Peter looked at him, as he sat between his open legs and his eyes widened a bit. He got his first clear look of Tony’s length and he had to say, he was damn impressed.

Tony smirked a little and let Peter look. He wasn’t huge or that much about average but he knew his little Tony looked good.

Peter sat up and carefully took Tony into his hand. His cock felt hot but incredibly soft in it and he loved it.

Gently and a bit scared he began to touch him, pump him a little and he watched fascinated how the first drop appeared at the tip.

He glanced at Tony and leaned down to lick it up.

Tony let out a shocked gasp and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder but didn’t stop him.

“Peter, fuck!”

Peter smiled and looked up at him with an innocent smile. He went down and kept licking him, jerking him off just enough to torture him.

Tony let him and for the first time he let himself go in front of Peter. When Peter stopped Tony thought he was about to burst and he looked at the boy.

Peter was flushed and a bit embarrassed but he loved how Tony looked. He was panting, sweating and his cheeks also had this nice pink flush on them.

Peter smiled and leaned in to kiss Tony before lying down, spreading his legs wide. Tony looked at him and chuckled, “oh so it is your turn now? Well I will torture you right back you brat.”

Peter chuckled and Tony kissed him before he let his hands roam over Peter’s body.

It was obvious that Tony loved to touch Peter and so he did, he ran his fingers up and down his torso and middle before kissing one of his nipples.

Peter gasped when Tony took it between his teeth, biting only so much that it was still pleasurable. After that he moved on to kiss Peter’s stomach until he reached his fairly excited cock.

Tony smiled at Peter who stared at him wide eyed and breathless.

“When you look at me like this I feel like a god.”

He blew him a kiss and before Peter could do something he wet his lips and swallowed him down.

Peter gasped loudly and grabbed the sheets tightly. He arched his back and moaned throwing his head from one side to the other.

He had once made out with a girl in high school and he even gotten to bury his little soldier in her cave but it had not felt as good as this.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip as Tony kept sucking on off. It felt amazing and he was sure he would explode when he came.

Tony continued and smiled when he let go of Peter with a wet pop.

“You look ready to shoot little one.”

He held Peter’s length in his hand and rubbed the underside with his thumb, “do you want to come?” Peter nodded, he wanted to come so badly.

Tony smiled and kissed Peter, it was a filthy kiss and they both loved it. He wrapped his hand around both of their lengths and started to jerk them both off and Peter stared at it, mesmerized.

He felt the pleasure wash over him and he screamed Tony’s name as he came. Tony followed after him and they made quite a mess on Peter’s stomach.

Both men were panting and lying next to each other on the bed. Peter smiled at Tony and kissed his cheek. He felt like saying so many thing, but he didn’t, they didn’t need to talk, their emotions and affection for each other were already loud enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of wanted to explain why Peter had lost his voice but I didn't quite managed to get it in so as an explaination, he lost family in a car accident only he survived when he was still in high school. Due to his injuries he dropped out and never quite worked through the mental trauma and isolated himself from the world. 
> 
> Also I am not a fan of Steve Rogers so he was the bad guy in this and got killed. 
> 
> Well I hope you liked it, it was fun to write, see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> For once this isn't a heavily smutty story made by me, but a rather short but sweet one to distract me from the fics I should actually write and finish.   
> I hope you enjoyed it and will be back for the next two chapters.   
> Leave your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
